


Happy birthday

by Kebajones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebajones/pseuds/Kebajones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto believes no one knows about his birthday but he's very wrong. Sorry it's short. First work.<br/>Ianto jones birthday today happy birthday IJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

Ianto woke up and scrubbed his hand over his face. He got up went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He remembered being a kid on his birthday and realised no one at the hub knew it was his birthday. He got dressed and went to the hub as soon as he walked into the common area he knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. Tosh wasn't typing away at her computer, Owen wasn't shouting and cursing at a corpse, Gwen wasn't chatting with a member of the team and jack wasn't talking to anyone on the phone. Ianto upholstered his gun and snuck around the corner raising it infront of him only to grin and put it down.  
" happy birthday ianto " jack said standing with a cake to his left and the team to his right  
" how'd you know? " he asked  
" Owen found out when it was " jack said  
" no one ever does anything nice for you " tosh said hugging him  
" no one but my family " ianto said  
" who do we still need to invite? " Gwen asked  
" no on my family's all here " he said and walked over to enjoy his party with his family.


End file.
